million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
My song
my song is a cover version of the original song by 765PRO ALLSTARS , featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3 Original CD available with the limited editions of THE iDOLM@STER: Million Live! manga. The cover is performed by Tsubasa, Julia and Mizuki. The original song is written by yura and composed by Satoru Kousaki. Track List #Bonus Drama 1 #Aile (アイル) #Bonus Drama 2 #my song #Bonus Drama 3 Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Hajimatteyuku Hatenaku tsuzuku hitotsu no michi o Kakedashiteyuku Massarana na mo nai kibou o daite Donna yukisaki demo Yorokobi to kanashimi wa meguru Tsurakute mo susunde yukeru no wa Taisetsu na yume ga aru kara Start kono My Life Song Watashi no utagoe de Dokomademo hibike Feel kanjiru mama Suki na MERODII de ii Sore o kokoro to yobou Stay kono My Love Song EERU kureru hito yo Ai o kome okurou Shine kagayaite Nee shiawase are Ima ashita ga umareru Toorisugiteku Iron na keshiki mune ni kizamou Furikaetteku Donna ashiato ga tsuzuiteru darou Kaze ga maiagare ba Yasashisa to kibishisa wo hakobu Sore wa hora kokoro no soba ni iru Taisatsu na anata no you da ne Stand kono My Live Song Watashi no kotoba kara Itsumademo todoke Wish negau mama Jiyuuvna KOORU de ii Sore o kizuna to yobou Stage kono My Light Song Wakachiau nakama yo Kansha o wasurenai Rise noboridasu Taiyou no you ni Saa kyou o terashite Yorokobi datte Kanashimi datte Itsuka wa omoide ni naru kara Michinaru michi e Towanaki towa e Atarashii watashi ni naru Start kono My Life Song Watashi no utagoe de Dokomademo hibike Feel kanjiru mama Suki na MERODII de ii sore o kokoro to yobou Stay kono My Love Song EERU kureru hito yo Ai o kome okurou Shine kagayaite Nee shiawase are Ima ashita ga umareru Owaranai My Song |-| Kanji= 始まってゆく 果てなく続くひとつの道を 駆け出してゆく まっさらな名もない希望を抱いて どんな行き先でも 喜びと悲しみは廻る 辛くても進んでゆけるのは 大切な夢があるから Start この My Life Song 私の歌声で どこまでも響け Feel 感じるまま 好きなメロディーでいい それを心と呼ぼう Stay この My Love Song エールくれる人よ 愛を込め贈ろう Shine 輝いて ねぇ幸せあれ いま明日が生まれる 通りすぎてく いろんな景色　胸に刻もう 振り返ってく どんな足跡が　続いてるだろう 風が舞い上がれば 優しさと厳しさを運ぶ それはほら心の傍にいる 大切なあなたのようだね Stand この My Live Song 私の歌詞(ことば)から いつまでも届け Wish 願うまま 自由なコールでいい それを絆と呼ぼう Stage この My Light Song 分かち合う仲間よ 感謝を忘れない Rise 昇りだす 太陽のように さあ今日を照らして 喜びだって 悲しみだって いつかは思い出になるから 未知なる道へ 常(とわ)なき永遠(とわ)へ 新しい私になる Start この My Life Song 私の歌声で どこまでも響け Feel 感じるまま 好きなメロディーでいい それを心と呼ぼう Stay この My Love Song エールくれる人よ 愛を込め贈ろう Shine 輝いて ねぇ幸せあれ いま明日が生まれる 終らない My Song… |-| English= Let’s start and begin a single endless road that continues for ever. Let’s run through and embrace this deep and unknown hope! No matter where we go, happiness and sadness will sure follow. It may be painful, but we must continue forward because waiting for us is our precious dream! Start My Life Song with my singing voice it’ll resound everywhere. Feel, if you continue to feel with your favorite Melody it’s fine, that is called “your heart”. Stay My Love Song To the people calling us, we’ll give you our love! Shine and shine brightly, ’cause you know, that is happiness! Today our future is born! We will hold all of these scenery we’ve passed through in our hearts. If we look back, we’ll see the foot steps we’ve left behind. As the wind dances, tenderness and strictness will come with it. That’s because they exist near our hearts, just like the precious “you”! Stand My Live Song from my lyrics it will always be received. Wish, if you wish you can call me however you want, that is called “bond”. Stage My Light Song my understanding friends, I won’t forget my gratitude towards you guys. Rise, rise high like the sun and illuminate the day! Both happiness and sadness will someday become my memories! I go towards an unknown road, I go towards an infinite eternity, and I’ll become a brand new me! Start My Life Song with my singing voice it’ll resound everywhere. Feel, if you continue to feel with your favorite Melody it’s fine, that is called “your heart”. Stay My Love Song To the people calling us, we’ll give you our love! Shine and shine brightly, ’cause you know, that is happiness! Today our future is born! I will never end My Song… Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3 Original CD (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki, Julia, and Mizuki Makabe)